The body of experimental data ln the biological sciences is immense. Its volume is so extensive that computer methods are necessary to organize the data. It appears likely that there are a significant number of undiscovered ordering relations, new laws and predictive models embedded in this mass of existing information. To employ this body of information productively, an extensive data base, "the matrix of biological knowledge'" structured to provide a conceptual framework by the laws, models, empirical generalizations and physical foundations of the modern biological sciences is needed. The work conducted under this contract will provide the NIH with an assessment of the feasibility of developing a biomedical information management resource based upon the concept of the matrix of biological knowledge. Objectives of this study are: a. To define the parameters and interrelations of the matrix of biological knowledge, and to demonstrate the feasibility of applying the matrix concept (employing the modern tools of computer sciences) to a small set of elected case studies. b. To introduce a number of young scientists to the potential utility of the matrix concept and the various tools currently available to exploit it. c. To explore with these investigators the possibilities of new analogies, new data correlations and data-suggested theory development within a set of case studies (biological science subdivisions rich in experimental data and potential links to the rest of bioscience), and d. To produce a report on this pilot project which will reflect the above goals.